psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyake
Miyake (三宅, Miyake) is the mostly silent companion of Usui and like him a former drifter. The two of them pose as police officers in order to snag Ageha's card to use it themselves. When this fails, they aren't seen for several chapters, when Usui has used his knowledge of Psyren's landscape to form the Amakusa Empire under the guise as a reincarnation of the Emperor with Miyake as his right-hand man. Miyake is unceremoniously defeated by Amamiya in #07's Chamber. later on in the series Junas kills Usui and destroys Amakusa Empire, but Miyake's fate remains unknown. Appearance Personality Synopsis First Call Arc In a single isolated location within the confines of the city limits, an unusual occurrence is being observed by its regular inhabitants, as a mysterious individual appears to be assailing a specific telephone box. During the course of this process; Miyake addresses this strange man by the name of Usui and tells him when the phone was last used. This causes him to stand up and issue the order for Miyake to proceed to the high school, in order to locate their intended target Ageha Yoshina. Arriving at their destination, Usui and Miyake introduce themselves as associatea of the local police force, demanding a copy of their enlisted students for purposes regarding the investigation they are conducting. Utilising the obtained information, the pair locate their target and corner him just as he appears to be absconding, with Usui immediately insisting that Ageha hand over his calling card. Refuting the reluctant assertions of his victim, Usui confidently states that a simple kid could not comprehend the true value of the cards, providing a suitable distraction for Miyake to initiate a surprise attack. Although Ageha avoids the majority of the sudden blow, he is unable to prevent the electrifying contact of Usui's taser and as he collapses, the single-eyed figure before him reasserts that he shouldn't have underestimated such seasoned pros. Ageha subsequently reveals his feint, catching both Usui and Miyake off guard, ultimately managing to escape capture due to a timely yet unexpected trip to Psyren. Q's Master Arc Atop an imposing structure deep within the Shimabara Region of the future, a contemplative Usui receives a report from his loyal partner Miyake, stating that the Brain Beast squad have significantly narrowed down the potential area and that it is now only a matter of time before we locate her. However, Usui only remarks upon the mentioning of his actual name, something which he hasn't been called by or heard for some time. Usui then proceeds to begin reminiscing about the previous ten years. Miyake suggests that they should depart for their target destination but Usui swiftly reminds him of his duty to entertain the "ignorant masses", referring to the citizens of the empire he established after the Day of Rebirth. Wandering the streets of the dilapidated town, Usui in his guise of Amakusa, and Miyake are petitioned by many of his subjects to utilise his abilities of precognition to provide them with visions of the future but he refuses these requests, while telling Miyake how they are all pathetic fools for not realising that he possesses no such power. After returning back to their residence Usui and Miyake depart ready to the settle their score with Nemesis Q by delivering a fatal blow. After the detrimental defeat of the entirety of the Brain Beasts, Tomochika manages a cowardly escape with a few strands of Amamiya's hair in hand, bringing it to Miyake and Usui, allowing Usui to subsequently perform Psychometry Right upon them. This prompts the revelation of the exact location of the concealed facility in which Nemesis Q's master resides. so Usui decrees the gathering of his elite forces in order to dispose of the opposition before they can enact a successful rendezvous with the intended target. Converging at an undisclosed destination in Shimabara, both Taiga and Okugou are reluctant to accept what the presented operation entails, with Taiga specifically concerned in regards to the necessity of the matter in comparison to the relative threat that W.I.S.E. poses to their nation. Miyake yells at them for having such disrespect. But Usui simply retorts that his prophecies mean that he is privy to a far greater amount of information than his subordinates. They all then travere the significant distance atop Okugou's Orugas, before destroying the barrier that obscures the extensive island from view. Circumnavigating the fierce confrontation, both Usui and Miyake's presences are perceived by Ageha. As Ageha recognizes both Usui and Miyake, Usui tells him to "rejoice" because today is the last day that anyone will ever be bothered by Nemesis Q again, as they both move to enter the secure facility. In the dimly lit yet spacious interior, Miyake questions what this place is while Usui discerns that the concealed building was actually a solitary confinement unit designed purposefully for paranormal humans. With Miyake appearing concerned about the presence of such a powerful psychicer, Usui explains the difficulty in both preserving the camouflage encapsulating the entire island and programming Nemesis Q simultaneously, ultimately meaning her capabilities have already reached their limits. Concluding these statements, he proclaims that Miyake deliver the decisive blow to the defenceless woman but a timely intervention from Amamiya, pressures a momentary stay of execution. A brief flashback of before the world collapsed, demonstrates the immense cruelty that the duo are capable of. The scene depicts Usui diligently observing Miyake relentlessly beat a drifter in order to obtain his card, with Usui retaining his seated position just so he doesn't have to sully his own hands. Returning to the present conflict, Marie removes Miyake's gun and attack him with a telekinetic attack that he stops with his own. Miyake then attempts to attack Sakurako while she is distracted with his Octopus , but is swiftly defeated.ith this said, the battle resumes but the swift defeat of his ally immediately puts Usui in a disadvantageous condition, forcing him to activate Communication Jack: Delete Spider by clasping his hands together. After Usui is defeated Miyake remains unconscious next to him. Usui then tries to leave, but is stopped by Okugou and Taiga who let him know that they will be watching him. Invasion Arc Five days prior to the actual invasion of Tenju's Root, Junas arrives at the Amakusa Empire killing the residents and getting the information out of Usui about the location of the resistance. While the Amakusa empire was destroyed Miyake's body was never shown to be one of the deceased. PSI Abilities Burst File:Miyake Octopus.PNG|Octopus Miyake Telekinesis.PNG|Telekinesis *'Octopus' (黒骨（オクトパス）, Kokkotsu (Okutopasu)) - Miyake creates six black appendages that resemble octopus tails. He can use them to attack his opponent by grabbing and throwing them, or use them close range by striking them with the tail or strangling them. *'Telekinesis'- Miyake's power in telekinesis is strong enough to stop large piece of debris thrown at him by Marie, whose telekinesis is extremely strong. Rise Superhuman ''' Trance '''Unknown Navigation Category:Characters Category:Amakusa Empire Category:Drifter